


Wholesome Family Activities

by thegirlwhoknits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Torture, murder boyfriends, the family that murders together stays together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: It's important to spend quality time with your loved ones. In the Stilinskis' case, quality time happens to involve killing things (and occasionally people) for money.





	Wholesome Family Activities

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfortunately a bit rubbish. I had a bigger idea in mind, but I've still got pneumonia and this was all I could manage. I wanted to post it anyway for today's TWCAW prompt. Maybe I'll revisit and expand it when I'm healthier. I hope you enjoy the idea at least!

They had a fairly good routine down these days. John made sure to be on call when he knew Stiles was hunting, even though it was rarely necessary. There had been some mistakes in the beginning: a call from a neighbor here, a barking dog there. But Stiles had picked up quite a few tricks running with hunters and werewolves, which he supplemented with his little spark of magic, suppressing his sound and scent.

The upshot of all this was that his son was one of the best supernatural hit men on the West Coast, and the sheriff couldn’t have been prouder. Even more so on days like today, when they were outside of his jurisdiction and John could join in on the hunt. It was a thrill he’d thought he wouldn’t have again after Claudia died, until Stiles’ association with a wolf pack started to bring out his bloodthirstiness and talent for violence.

(It wasn’t the only thrill Stiles had unexpectedly given back to him.)

John was acting as bait tonight, trying to lure a vampire known to prey on ‘older’ men out of a club in San Jose. He’d had to dress up for the part of sugar daddy, in a tailored suit that Stiles had bought for him, along with diamond cufflinks and a Cartier watch borrowed from Peter, the only pack member who was in on their secrets. He had to admit he looked pretty good; Stiles’ appreciation had almost made them late.

(Although his son maintained that John looked better in of his uniform. “There’s just something about getting fucked by a man in uniform when you still have fresh blood under your nails,” Stiles told him with a grin.)

Their current venue was a jazz club, so thankfully it wasn’t overly loud. John sat at the bar, sipping his Teeling and keeping an eye out for their target. The client had given them a pretty good description: five-four, dark brown hair, green eyes, with an unfortunate love of sequins. It didn’t take long for him to spot her. He took another sip of his whiskey, allowing his sleeve to slide back and reveal his watch while the cufflinks flashed.

“Oooh, you’ve got her attention now,” his son’s voice whispered in his ear. John suppressed a shiver at the vicious glee in his tone. A little anticipation was good, but he had to keep his head in the game until they were somewhere private.

The vampire slid onto the stool beside him, and John started up an easy, practiced banter with her. They’d done this song-and-dance before, both for work and for fun. She gave her name as Lola, and she was actually pretty funny. Some of his laughter must have come across a little too genuine, because Stiles gave a low growl through the earpiece and said, “Alright, loverboy, time to get her somewhere more private.”

(He’d found out early on that Stiles was very possessive. John thought it was hot, and it led to some interesting times in their bed. Among other places.)

Right now it was turning out to be pretty uncomfortable for their target. The client had requested Lola’s fingers and head as proof of death. Stiles had already removed her fingers and was now in the process of torturing her with a little kitchen blowtorch. John spared a moment to be glad Peter hadn’t joined them on this job, then rocked back on his heels and enjoyed watching his son work.

He wasn’t as graceful as Claudia used to be, but he made up for it with intensity and a macabre sense of humor that John loved.

It wasn’t long before their target was unconscious, and Stiles sighed quietly like he was disappointed she didn’t play along more. Then he shrugged and decapitated her.


End file.
